


and every part of me swears that this moment’s infinite

by marshall_line



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Никто из них не знает, даже сама Бора, зачем всё это — машина, дорога, они втроём.





	and every part of me swears that this moment’s infinite

Бора заваливается к ним в общежитие, каким-то образом стаскивает с кроватей и говорит:

— Собирайтесь.

И этого хватает.

 

Так они оказываются на дороге в её огромной машине.

Минджи досыпает на задних сидениях, а Шиён пьёт кофе, пытаясь прийти в себя. Конечно, только Бора может так спонтанно их куда-то увезти; она никогда не сидит на месте и не любит, когда все вокруг неё делают именно это.

А они с Минджи.

Просто не умеют говорить ей нет, даже если потом ничего хорошего не происходит.

Шиён трёт глаза и надеется, что их поездка — в никуда и неизвестно на сколько — закончится без последствий. Она оглядывается на Минджи, укутанную в плед, и сомневается уже сейчас, и немного, наверное, ненавидит Бору за всё, что будет после.

А пока тихо играет радио, и Бора подпевает себе под нос, и Шиён пытается ни о чём заранее не беспокоиться, чтобы не испортить — отдых? отпуск? жизнь? — настроение.

 

Мимо медленно проплывают дома.

Ещё слишком рано.

Шиён наоборот думает: как бы не было поздно.

 

Они едут не останавливаясь аж до Сувона.

Бора иногда мчится как бешеная, где это можно и даже где нельзя.

Она водит так же, как живёт: стремительно и при этом так осторожно, словно на любом повороте вот-вот перевернётся. Шиён знает её всего три года, Минджи — вечность, но они обе не перестают удивляться всему, что Бора делает.

А она — каждый день — находит поводы, чтобы удивить.

Просто так. Почему нет?

И вся эта затея, совершенно необдуманная и не очень-то им — посреди зимы — нужная, кажется чем-то нормальным. Шиён лучше бы сидела в комнате и грелась, чем всё это, но Бора переключает станции и улыбается, находя их любимую.

И что-то внутри Шиён — такое же, как Бора, маленькое — сжимается.

Не зная, как разжаться, чтобы не стало больно.

 

Шиён будит Минджи через час после того, как они въезжают в город. Минджи отмахивается, просит ещё пять минут, и Шиён сдаётся — и больше её не трогает. Наверное, зря.

Бора паркуется возле какого-то кафе и перебирается к Минджи, и начинает её трясти, и буквально орать на ухо. Шиён видела это сто раз, утром было то же самое, и тем не менее на Минджи ничего не действует, что вообще может, и она просто обхватывает Бору руками, и прижимает к себе, заглушая недовольные крики. Шиён видела и это, и если она кому-нибудь, было бы кому, скажет, что её не задевает, она солжёт. Впрочем, как всегда.

И даже сейчас.

Когда Бора ещё пытается что-то сделать — вырваться, а Минджи только смеётся.

Шиён не понимает, почему ей от этого одновременно так радостно и так тошно.

 

А как должно?

 

В Сувоне они едят и заправляются.

Минджи предлагает немного пройтись, прежде чем снова двигаться в путь, они до сих пор его не обсудили. Шиён не уверена, что это случится в ближайшее время. Пока они ехали, она порывалась спросить у Боры, но та лишь отмалчивалась, на неё совсем не похоже, или переводила тему, и Шиён отстала. Может, у Минджи выйдет.

У неё всегда выходит.

Это же Минджи.

Но Бора тянет их в сторону озёр, где наверняка дико холодно, и Минджи поддерживает её с таким энтузиазмом, которого ни у одного человека в это время суток — уже вечер, прошло полдня с тех пор, как Бора их вытащила — быть не может. Шиён соглашается на всё, потому что не хочет сидеть в машине одна и ждать, и знать, что они где-то вдвоём — без неё.

Бора берёт их обеих под локоть, и между ними она такая крошечная, как бы ветер не унёс, но она так крепко за них держится, словно — из них троих — боится именно она.

Ветра.

Или того, что здесь никого, кроме них, нет.

Шиён думает обо всём и сразу, от чего у неё начинает болеть голова, и обед подкатывает к горлу, но ладошка Боры в её собственной, как она там оказалась и когда, маленькая и тёплая, и подходит идеально — и вместо обеда в горле уже сердце.

Глупое и наивное.

Такое слабое.

Шиён не даёт ему вырваться, сглатывает обратно, забивая мысли чем-то другим, но видя как бережно Минджи сжимает руку Боры в своей, ей хочется отсюда убежать — и бежать так долго, как только позволят ноги; может, ей хочется быть на месте Минджи, хотя она ведь и так, разве нет, просто рядом — с другой стороны, или чтобы Минджи здесь не было.

Или Боры.

Или—

Шиён разрывает на части. Третий год подряд.

 

На озёрах правда холодно, но красиво, и они того стоят.

Чего не стоят, так это продрогшей Боры.

Минджи покупает им всем чай, чтобы согреться перед дорогой назад, и Бора жмётся к Шиён, и Минджи, освободив руки, наматывает им на шеи свой шарф. Он розовый. Конечно, он розовый. Шиён сама его покупала. И это — совсем немного — странно.

То, как они всё время друг друга связывают.

Совершенно этого не замечая.

 

Отвяжите

меня

от себя.

 

Шиён загадала это на Новый год, но она знает — не сбудется.

 

Они никуда той ночью не едут.

Бора спит, накрытая пледом и куртками, Минджи — тоже.

А Шиён — ничего нового — не может сомкнуть глаз.

 

Она охраняет их сон.

 

А кто будет охранять мой?

 

— Можем поехать в Дэчон или Тэгу, если хотите.

— А в Масан?

И этот вопрос звучит как _а к тебе домой?_

Бора тормозит перед светофором и не произносит ни слова. Никто из них не знает, даже сама Бора, зачем всё это — машина, дорога, они втроём, но теперь один ответ есть.

 

Дом — для Боры — где угодно, но не там, где должен.

 

В итоге они съезжают ближе к морю.

Вот и Хвасон, следом Пёнтэк, за ним — Данджин.

Они выбираются на пляж уже в Сосане — эта идея принадлежит Минджи, и Шиён пока не жалеет, вернее делает вид, что не. Всё так же холодно, везде вода — такая синяя и чужая — и песок, он забивается им в ботинки, но Минджи бегает вдоль берега, как настоящий ребёнок, и улыбается, и почему-то смеётся. Она всегда находит, чему порадоваться.

Шиён наблюдает за ней издалека, не желая подходить и надоедать собой.

Солнце светит так ярко, превращая зиму в весну, и Шиён жмурится.

Может, не от него.

(От Минджи)

Боры нет, она отказалась идти, осталась в машине — и Шиён противоречит самой себе: ей _надо_ , чтобы Бора была здесь, чтобы кто-то, пусть и размером с крошку, закрывал это солнце — оно всего одно и не в небе — и не давал так сильно жечь.

Бора, наверное, её слышит—

Шиён тянут за рукав, заставляя вытащить руку из кармана. Она делает это не глядя, точно зная, что это Бора, это ведь она, больше никто, и чего она от неё хочет.

Теперь они наблюдают за Минджи вместе. Абсолютно молча.

Тихая Бора не менее удивительна, чем любая другая, о чём Шиён никому не скажет.

(Себе тем более)

Минджи что-то рисует на песке, иногда оборачивается, проверяя, на месте они или нет. Шиён улыбается в ответ немного вымученно — солнце со всех сторон, а Бора улыбается, несмотря ни на что. Больно не больно — не имеет значения.

Это утро на пляже кажется бесконечно—

Солнечным.

 _Минджи_.

Таким, как и все, где она есть.

Кажется, они с Борой думают об одном и том же, потому что когда она наконец заговаривает, Шиён почти не верит её словам:

— Она прямо перед нами, просто подойди, протяни руку — и вот она, но так далеко. Мы можем только смотреть — отсюда — и надеяться, что она заметит нас сама.

И добавляет:

— Как звезда.

Всё в Шиён замирает. Даже сердце забывает, что ему, вообще-то, надо биться.

Давай, господи, бейся.

(Не буду — не проси)

 

Шиён одними губами спрашивает:

— Ты тоже?

Бора кивает.

 

Легче от этого не становится.

Ни одной из них.

 

Чуть позже, в тот же день, когда они остаются в машине вдвоём, Минджи ушла купить сладкого и не разрешила никому её сопровождать, чтобы взять всё, что она захочет, что-то идёт не так. Шиён ясно помнит: они сидели на задних и молчали, не представляя, с чего начать и о чём говорить. Одного признания — на сегодня — хватило.

И вот Бора уже нависает над ней — и они целуются, и никак не могут остановиться.

Им мало: воздуха и друг друга.

Но слишком много одежды, и шарф лезет в рот, и Бора его разматывает, и теперь её губы у Шиён на шее и везде, и Шиён наконец-то понимает, как сильно этого _хочет_ , как хотела всё это — бесконечное — время, но когда Бора отрывается от неё, чтобы снять с себя куртку, до неё доходит. Где они, с кем они, почему в таком положении, и почему, когда они протрезвеют от внезапной — долгожданной — близости, это не повторится.

Бора тяжело дышит и смотрит на неё сверху вниз.

(Смотри так на меня всегда)

И она так сейчас красива—

Шиён могла бы потянуть её назад, к себе, поцеловать ещё раз, а потом ещё и ещё, пока не заболела бы от этого вся, но она говорит то, что должна:

— Минджи скоро вернётся.

 

Они делают вид, что ничего не было: Бора ничего не говорила на пляже, и они не были на грани того, чтобы полюбить. Не солнце. Ничего не было. Ни-че-го.

 

Минджи угощает их тортом и не видит.

Как Шиён затягивает всё тот же шарф потуже, пряча медленно темнеющие следы.

(Пряча Бору в себе)

Как Бора трогает губы, не веря тому, что между ними произошло.

(Запоминая Шиён кожей)

Минджи не видит, потому что они хотят именно этого.

(Но от солнца не спрячешься)

 

Они сворачивают в сторону Дэчона.

Минджи просит — и Бора везёт. Не к родителям — они были в Сеуле совсем недавно — Минджи не собирается тревожить их внезапным визитом, чтобы никто не скучал больше, чем они уже. Они едут в Дэчон, ведь Минджи с нетерпением ждёт, когда сможет показать им окрестности и все те места, где она росла. Конечно, всё это ради неё.

Ехать в Тэгу после Шиён не просит. Её туда не тянет, не когда люди, к которым она непроизвольно тянется сама, с ней. Здесь и сейчас. Всё такие же недостижимые.

К Боре она пытается не прикасаться, боясь, что не выдержит. Находясь в одной — огромной и в то же время тесной — машине, они избегают друг друга. Как могут.

Чтобы не стало хуже.

Бора же молчит.

И если Минджи не обращает на это внимания, она знает Бору с детства, то Шиён — от этой непривычной тишины, даже радио не играет — трясёт. Они делают вид, что ничего не было, но было — и они хорошо это помнят, и когда Минджи спит, они держатся за руки, но так неуверенно, словно их в любой момент раскроют, словно они — какая-то тайна.

Но ничего не было.

Не было.

Не успело сбыться—

Как желание Шиён.

 

Иногда они переглядываются, чаще — обе смотрят на Минджи.

И она смотрит на них, улыбаясь и опаляя.

Всеми своими лучами — один ярче другого.

 

До самого сердца.

 

В Дэчоне хорошо. Настолько, что они снимают номер в отеле.

Чтобы был повод остаться.

Хоть где-то.

Минджи водит их туда-сюда, рассказывая историю за историей. Она говорит за них всех и всегда больше, чем нужно, спотыкаясь о слова, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Шиён слушает — ничего, кроме этого, она не может, Бора тоже, но в том, как хорошо они ладят, в разговорах и без них, есть что-то особенное, что-то правильное.

Даже если Шиён думала, что хочет кого-то одного. Даже если они с Борой — молча и так необъяснимо сильно, и так долго — самую далёкую — для них — звезду.

Даже если эта звезда никогда ничего не узнает.

Всё это — три года общей дружбы и поездка в никуда — принадлежит только им.

Минджи делится какой-то глупой шуткой и смеётся, и Шиён позволяет солнцу себя добить прямо там — на улице, среди людей, и Бора, слепо находя её руку, делает то же самое.

А Минджи, полная искренности и любви ко всему и ни к чему, окутывает их светом, от которого так больно, что приходится отвернуться, но его настолько много — он везде — всё равно никуда не денешься. Минджи словно говорит: берите — он весь вам, хотя она просто продолжает смеяться. Смотреть тяжело, но ни Шиён, ни Бора не отводят взгляда.

 

В отель они возвращаются поздно ночью и ложатся спать втроём, сдвинув две кровати, с Минджи посередине, как в те дни, когда Бора ночевала в их комнате. Минджи засыпает довольно быстро, и Шиён надеется, что Бора следом за ней, но в этот раз они обе не спят.

У Шиён до сих пор перед глазами огни: они не исчезают, а наоборот — становятся ярче, когда пальцы Боры находят её собственные, и они переплетают их, как будто так и надо, сцепляя замком на животе Минджи, пряча солнце ото всех и от себя самих.

 

— Может, в Пусан?

— К морю, чтобы мы опять все замёрзли?

— А какие у тебя предложения? А у тебя, Бора?

Она глушит радио, чтобы ответить:

— Обратно.

(Уголки губ Минджи опускаются вниз)

Что, так скоро? Хотя никто не считал дни — они ехали и ехали.

— Той же дорогой или сделаем круг?

 

Минджи выбирает круг.

 

Они останавливаются у заправок и кафе.

И лишь раз снимают номер.

 

Конец января.

В Ичоне выпадает снег: такой мокрый — всё равно что дождь. 

Если они не замёрзли у моря, то замёрзнут здесь, и они спешат в отель, и Минджи гонит их потом в душ. Им должно быть дико неловко, но почему-то нет. Они забывают — на одно мгновение — обо всём и просто наслаждаются горячей водой, и даже о чём-то говорят. Так было много раз, когда на этаже Боры воды не было — и она приходила к ним.

Так было много раз: недавно или давно, они потерялись во времени, но выходя из ванной, расслабившись впервые за месяц, они улыбаются друг другу — и всё кажется таким. Нормальным. Таким _до_. Пока они не слышат звуки, похожие на плач.

И не видят Минджи, закрывшую лицо ладонями.

Они такие большие — в них поместится целая вселенная.

(В них уже поместилось два несчастных сердца)

Или море слёз, которые она почему-то сейчас проливает.

— Минджи? Минджи, что-то случилось? Минджи!

И они вокруг неё, как и всегда. К солнцу тянутся, даже когда оно плачет. Оно может — и оно плачет, и плакало каждую ночь, каждую свободную минуту, когда никого не было рядом.

О чём никто не знал.

— Минджи, не молчи.

— Пожалуйста.

Она убирает руки и смотрит на них обеих, и не светится — болит.

Шиён хочет к ней прикоснуться и успокоить, но что-то не даёт.

Бора неподвижно сидит рядом в полной растерянности, не зная, что сказать и чего ожидать, ведь Минджи никогда при них такой не была — не хотела.

— Всё это было идей Боры, но я так надеялась, что это поможет вам понять—

Минджи трёт глаза, трёт лицо, а слёзы всё текут и текут, и она такая красная и всё равно красивая, как при закате, и грустная, и слова даются ей с трудом — она просто задыхается.

И когда Шиён осмеливается взять её за руку, Минджи выдёргивает её и отворачивается. Пытается прийти в себя. Получается плохо.

— Минджи.

Это Бора.

Её голос — всегда такой громкий — едва различимый шёпот.

— Минджи, скажи как есть.

— Я хотела, чтобы вы поняли друг друга, но ничего так и не произошло, а теперь мы едем обратно — и всё будет так, как было раньше.

— Чтобы мы поняли что?

— Что вы—

Шиён понимает первой — и от этого ещё больнее, чем от того, о чём она думала три года и почти всю поездку до того пляжа. Шиён понимает первой — и плачет уже сама.

И говорит:

— Нет.

— Что?

— Мы с Борой.

— То есть всё это было зря?

— Не было.

— Но—

Шиён снова берёт её за руку, заставляя повернуться, и подносит к губам, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев — таких кривых, но таких идеальных. Глаза Минджи в этот момент кажутся бесконечными, полными слёз и солнца, и непонимания, и в то же время—

Бора утыкается Минджи в плечо, чтобы скрыть заплаканное лицо.

И выводит в центре её ладони, она находится сама собой, круги.

— Вы—

— Тебя.

— Не шутите так.

Шиён не умеет в слова, у Боры их слишком много, поэтому они обе делают то, что могут — целуют своё солнце по очереди, так долго и нежно, и осторожно, и Минджи вся дрожит, и цепляется за них, и всё равно не понимает. Солнце, пойми. Ещё не поздно—

— Вы меня?

— А ты?

Минджи тянет их к себе в объятия и выдыхает:

— А я вас.

Господи, как же я вас—

Так давно и так сильно.

И всегда.

 

Позже, когда они кожа к коже, так невозможно близко — хоть бы не сгореть, всё никак не перестанут улыбаться и любить, и любить, и любить, Минджи не выдерживает — смеётся: то ли от облегчения, то ли от любви, которой у неё куда больше, чем света.

Она отдаёт всё это им, как отдавала до.

И отдаст потом.


End file.
